godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
DaisensoGoji
The DaisensoGoji is the Godzilla suit design used in the 1965 and 1966 ''Godzilla'' films, Invasion of Astro-Monster and Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. Name In Invasion of Astro-Monster, the DaisensoGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically daisensō , meaning great war, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . In Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, the NankaiGoji's name comes from the film's Japanese title, specifically nankai , meaning south seas, and Goji, which comes from Godzilla's Japanese name, Gojira . Detail The DaisensoGoji featured a head slightly larger than that of the MosuGoji suit, with a round face and jaws. The body is thin. The fingers were not held apart like the MosuGoji suit, but were grouped together, with the claws becoming less sharp and pronounced; all following Godzilla suits until the 84Goji suit would have this feature. The and the tail of the DaisensoGoji are detailed, and the eyes were movable. During the shooting of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, this suit's second appearance, Tsuburaya Productions asked to borrow the head of the suit for usage in the Ultraman television series. This was because the head of the previous SanDaikaijuGoji suit could not be used, as it had already been modified to portray the monster Gomess in Ultra Q. Toho approved the request and the DaisensoGoji suit's head was removed, and grafted onto the body of the SanDaikaijuGoji suit. Both the DainsensoGoji head and SanDaikaijuGoji body were then repainted in green with yellow stripes, and a frill was added around the completed suit's neck to create the monster Jirass. Because of this, Toho created an imperfect replica of the DaisensoGoji's head and grafted it onto the rest of the suit for the remainder of filming of Ebirah, Horror of the Deep. This new head featured more calm and less fierce-looking eyes than the original head. This suit is also called the NankaiGoji . After filming Ebirah, Horror of the Deep, the NankaiGoji suit would be Toho's 'stunt suit', mainly used for scenes of Godzilla in water. The suit was used in water scenes in Son of Godzilla in 1967 and Destroy All Monsters in 1968, and was used for Godzilla's swimming scenes and the scenes where he was smothered in sludge in Godzilla vs. Hedorah in 1971. Although the suit was cleaned down afterwards, the suit had suffered visible rips underneath its arms, and was officially retired, with the MusukoGoji replacing it as the new stunt suit in Godzilla vs. Gigan. Trivia *Many fans over the years have suggested that this suit bears a strong resemblance to the Cookie Monster, mostly due to the large eyes and mouth. *The DaisensoGoji suit is actually the longest-lasting Godzilla suit in the history of the series, surviving for five films. This fact is even more impressive when considering that in four out of the five films, the suit was exposed to water, and in the fifth, numerous chemical substances and mixtures. List of appearances Films *''Invasion of Astro-Monster'' *''Ebirah, Horror of the Deep'' *''Son of Godzilla'' *''Destroy All Monsters'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Hedorah'' *''Godzilla vs. Megalon'' Television series *''Ultraman'' References Do you like the DaisensoGoji? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Godzilla designs: Showa era